1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a jumper assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, particularly, computers, jumpers are conductors used to close a break in or bypass part of an electrical circuit. Jumpers are typically used to set up or adjust printed circuit boards, such as the motherboards of the computers. Jumper pins (points to be connected by the jumper) are arranged in groups called jumper blocks, with each group having at least one pair of contact points and often more. In general, each contact in a jumper block terminates in a small metal pin. An appropriately sized conductive sleeve called a jumper, or more technically, a jumper shunt, is slipped over the pins to complete the circuit. When the jumper is used on the jumper block, two pins of the jumper block are connected to each other to form a closed circuit (ON state). Therefore, current may flow between the two pins. When the jumper is removed, the two pins are an open in the circuit (OFF state). However, once the jumper is removed from the motherboard, the jumper may be lost or misplaced and cannot easily be found because the jumper is very small, which will bring inconvenience to the user.